


Beyond the Door

by Blitzwin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Ava so through the bullshit, Axel has no idea whats going on, Badly, BigBro!Marluxia, BigSis!Larxene, Ever - Freeform, GO READ IT, Good Friends, I have no regrets, KHUx happened, Like Really Badly, Mickey helps Sora and Riku because they're CHILDREN, Most of the foretellers are at fault, Most of the foretellers will not be forgiven, Nobody Dies, Player!Sora, READ IT RIGHT NOW, Riku is there for his best friend, Roxas comes to Castle Oblivion, Roxas meets Sora, Sora and Riku cross paths in Castle Oblivion, Sora and Strelitzia were friends, Sora doesn't go to Twilight Town first, Sora has his own darkness, Sora is mindfucked, Sora is the Player Character, Sora suffers, Sora was a Dandelion leader, Sora's Keyblade is not the Kingdom Key, Sora's and Ven's memories get mixed up, Sora's memories are fucked with, The Castle Oblivion crew goes on a wild ride, The keyblade war was fought by child soldiers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This was inspired by another story, Ventus wakes up early, Vexen makes a mistake, Xigbar is a douche, a big mistake, its because of Vexen's pride, its really good, many feels, much feels, much sadness, neither will the Master of Masters, she just didn't go about it the right way, she wanted to protect her Dandelions, so does Xion, the Oblivion Crew are not prepared for this, they realize they're essentially torturing kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzwin/pseuds/Blitzwin
Summary: Sora didn't quite understand what was going on, nor did he understand the strange sense of deep sadness and deep rooted terror he felt when he looked at the cards Vexen gave him, ignoring the look of confusion the older man was giving him...he would've definitely remembered visiting places like DayBreak Town and The Keyblade Graveyard...right?
Relationships: Ava & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Brain & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Beyond the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memoriam Dolorum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071361) by [Chrissss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissss/pseuds/Chrissss). 



> This took a long time to make but the first chapter is finished. I also highly recommend you go read the fic that inspired this story: Memoriam Dolorum; the link is here in the note; trust me you won't regret it; its really good. ^^ Big big shoutout to Chrissss, the author of that fic as well. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments and what I can improve on ^^

Sora stared at the strange misshapen mass of dull gold and dark blue. Really it could barely be called a castle, if that's what it really was, there towers sticking out of towers and the base of said castle seemed to widen and extend all around. ( _He deliberately tried to ignore the pain in his heart and the fact that his home was gone; the Land had been so bright, because that was definitely not what he was thinking and feeling_ ) The spiky haired teen shook his head silently and hurried after Donald and Goofy and glanced up at the door before he walked ahead of the two and with a grunt started pushing the door open. Despite being substantially larger than he was and most likely MUCH heavier than he was, the door opened relatively easily. With another grunt it opened revealing an entirely white floor. 

The floor, walls and ceiling were all white, with blue checkered patters and strange rose frescoes that were also white as well. It seemed to produce its own natural light and frankly Sora would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little unnerved by the place. He glanced at Donald and Goofy and gave them a small shrug before he pushed the door further and walked inside blinking the spots from his eyes when he realized just how BRIGHT the room was. He glanced up at the door on the other side of the room at the top of the small flight of stairs and could only shake his head. "So...uh...what now? Ya sure it was alright to barge in like this"? Goofy asked. Donald and Sora turned to him. "We had no choice! We had to do it, if we wanna find the king". Donald quacked and that certainly had grabbed Goofy's attention as he started rapidly looking around excitedly. "The KING!?! King Mickey's here"!? He exclaimed turning around in a circle quickly. Donald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Something just told me he might be here, alright"? He huffed

Goofy and Sora blinked. "Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing"! Goofy said happily and at this point Sora was smiling too. "No kidding? Me too. One look at this castle and I just knew: Our best friends they're here, in this very castle". Sora said with a small smile on his face. He tried to ignore the grief deep in his heart at the state of his home (the land used to be so beautiful) and glanced between Donald and Goofy. Before another word could be spoken, Jiminy suddenly jumped from Sora's hood. "Hey, hold on now, it can't be a simple coincidence"! He said insistently. "Jiminy, don't tell me that"- Donald started but Jiminy finished for him. "Yep, that's right I had the exact same feeling as you guys". 

Jiminy said causing the three to look at each other in concern. "Gawrsh, maybe its contagious"! Goofy said nervously but Donald shook his head. "No way, something's screwy here! The only way we'll know for sure is if we go and take a look!" Donald said. Sora nodded and with a simple step he turned on his heel and started toward the door at the other end of the hall. At least that was the idea. "Wak! Where are you going"!? Donald squawked in alarm. Sora raised a brow and turned toward the duck. "That way! To the door! Heh, are ya scared"? Sora goaded with a smile. Donald quaked and marched forward. "Of course not! C'mon, lets go Goofy"! He declared marching forward ignoring the amused look Sora had. Goofy hummed. "Well hang on fellas don't ya think we should shut the door before we go"?  


................................................................

Marluxia smiled slightly as he entered the observation room rubbing a strand of his pink hair from his face before his eyes settled on the petite blonde haired girl, sitting on the single chair in the room, drawing absentmindedly on her sketch pad. He huffed out a chuckle, drawing the girl's attention. "You do have a room here you know"? He said with a small smile as he slowly approached. The girl gave her a bashful smile in response. "I know but...I like this room. It lets me see everything and...gives me a closer connection"! She said, smiling a little more. Marluxia smiled a bit more and patted Namine's head gently. "There is something I should mention though". She said with a small frown and this caught Marluxia's attention. "I...found something extremely odd...it seems like Sora has two more sets of memories buried deep within his heart. 

The second set is...I don't know how to describe it, it feels...very old. And I found that there are these strange locks and chains on the doors leading to these memories. The third set, I'm...not entirely sure of those memories are even Sora's to begin with...its so entangled with the first set that its becoming harder for me to separate them, without Sora noticing. I have to pick through them piece by piece". Namine said with a small look of frustration on her face. The girl reminded Marluxia of another girl he knew but couldn't quite remember, from so long ago, her face now nothing more than a blurry image in his head. However the locked doors that represented, Sora's apparent second set of memories gave him pause. He could almost imagine something siilar within the halls of his own mind, blocking off access to memories he could no longer recall. "Is there anything you might be able to do to, possibly break the chains. Namine hummed. "Well...it does look like something caused the chains to weaken and crack so I might be able to break through at some point if I'm given enough time but, again I would need to pick them apart piece by piece, to keep Sora from noticing something". Namine explained. 

Marluxia rubbed his chin in thought when he heard this but before he could say anything more, the telltale sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening, reached his ears. He glanced over at the new arrival over his shoulder and sighed slightly. "Axel, I assume you have news"? He asked and the fiery red head grinned brightly and gave him a wave. "Yo Marluxia! I do have news in fact; the man of the hour has arrived at the castle. He's on the first floor as we speak". Axel said crossing his arms and his grin turned into a smirk. Marluxia hummed and smiled himself. "Then I should go greet our guests". He said with a small chuckle, the phantom feeling of amusement, before he quashed it down. It was nought but a phantom, a long forgotten memory. After all nobodies couldn't feel. They needed a heart to feel. Marluxia closed his eyes and flicked his hood up and opened a corridor of darkness and walked through it. It was time for the opening act to begin  


.............................................................................. 

"Well hang on fellas don't ya think we should shut the door before we go"? Goofy suggested, turning on his heel to close said door but he jumped and stopped short. "SORA"!!! Goofy yelled urgently, and that got the spiky haired teen's attention for sure as he whipped around and his face fell into a glare of annoyance when he saw the same black coat stranger that had led him and his friends to this...castle. "That's it who are YOU"!? Sora demanded. Marluxia grinned beneath his hood before he started walking towards the keyblade wielder. Though there was something...oddly familiar about the boy that he couldn't quite place. 

"In this castle to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. That is the way...of Castle Oblivion". He said dramatically, flaring his hands in a dramatic fashion and smiled a little bit at the look of curiosity and confusion appear on the boy's face. "Castle...Oblivion"? He said softly. He looked up at Marluxia once ore but the trio jumped in surprise when a corridor of darkness appeared and practically swallowed the man leaving the room empty. Sora looked around rapidly trying to see where he had vanished too and tried to ignore how _familiar_ the man's voice sounded to him, before the heard that strange warping sound once more and the trio turned around as one as Marluxia appeared at the top of the small stair case on the other side of the hall. 

Sora responded by summoning the Kingdom Key to his hand and tried to ignore the sense of unfamiliarity with the keyblade that helped him defeat Ansem and _That wasn't the bluish silver he was familiar with, why did his keyblade look like a generic skeleton key?_ Marluxia smiled a bit more under his hood and slowly raised his hand and flexed it slightly. Before Sora could so much as even raise his keyblade, Marluxia somehow summoned a strong wind spell, nearly blowing Sora off his feet. Sora tried to ignore the rose petals that appeared and tried to keep his eyes on Marluxia who took a step forward...and seemed to almost blur forward leaving only a trail of after images. Time seemed to slow down as Sora stared at the cloaked man who was moving so fast that it seemed like he had become transparent and he could swear he almost saw a smile beneath that hood of his before Marluxia actually came into contact with the boy, seemingly phasing through him. Sora's and Marluxia's eyes widened as something erupted to the surface... 

_"Is there no end to this war"?_

_"There aren't enough of us left, we need to run now. The master said-"_

_"What's even the point of running? Why don't we stay and fight, so many of our friends are dead already"!_

_"There's nowhere left to run..._

_"LOOK OUT"!!!_

Sora fell to one knee as soon as it all ended before he turned and glared darkly at the hooded Marluxia and with a yell he leapt upward, keyblade raised over his head before he brought it down viciously. However Marluxia quickly vanished in a haze of shadow and rose petals much to the frustration of the keyblade wielder...Sora growled as Marluxia reappeared at the top of the steps, frowning slightly. If he had been even a second slower, Sora would have likely sent him in the ground. Those memories he saw... _'Just what exactly is hiding so deep in your heart Sora'?_ Marluxia thought to himself before, with a swish of his coat he suddenly threw something small at Sora, but the boy caught easily enough and saw that it was some sort of odd looking card. It was thicker than the average playing card, and had three points at the top similar to how crown necklace. 

"...what is this? Some kinda card"? He asked and blinked. There was a very clear picture of Traverse Town on the front, looking like it had been ripped straight from the Gummi Ship scanner. "It is the key to the reunion. Through that card you will reunite with old friends...and you will meet people you miss". Marluxia said simply. "People I...miss"? Sora muttered before his eyes widened. "Riku! You mean Riku's here"!? He demanded. "If what you want, my dear boy...is to find him...then you need only step through this door". He said stepping back and extending a hand toward the large, dull gold door. "Proceed Sora and fight that which you seek. To lose and claim anew. Or...to claim anew...only to loose". And with those ominous words, Marluxia finally vanished in a corridor of darkness, leaving the trio alone once more....The trio stared at the card for a long minute before Sora gave the door a determined glare. "Lets go". He said gripping the card tightly 

.................................................................................... 

Riku's eyes snapped open only to see a grey void. "Where...where am I"? The silver haired teen muttered slowly floating upright and staring at his strange new surroundings. He crossed his arms in thought. "Lets see...I was in the realm of darkness with the king....we closed the door and..." Riku's eyes widened. "Sora! Did Sora make it back? Are he and Kairi alright"?? He asked no one. After a minute he sagged slightly. "Is there even a way out of here"? He said softly. _"Of course there is Riku"!_ A familiar high pitched voice exclaimed. Riku's eyes widened before he saw a small orb of golden light float down in front of him. "That voice...Your Majesty"? He asked quietly reaching out to the light hesitantly. The light pulsed in response and the silver haired teen could almost _feel_ The mouse king's smile. _"That's right Riku! I told ya I'd be there to guide ya in the realm o' darkness didn't I"?_

Riku blinked before he let out a small chuckle. "Yeah...I guess you did...I don't suppose you know if there's a way out of...whatever this place is"? He asked looking at the glowing orb. _"As a matter o' fact I do! Ya might wanna close your eyes though"..._ Mickey said sheepishly. Riku blinked and raised an eyebrow before the orb suddenly released an intense glow, forcing Riku to raise his arm in order to shield his eyes. When the glow finally stopped, Riku lowered his arm and blinked in surprise, when he found himself in some kind of ornate, darkened hall. He glanced around in confusion before he noticed a set of stairs in front of him. Riku frowned and glanced around slowly but saw nothing. However he stopped when a familiar scent hit his nose. A scent he had hoped had vanished thanks to his spiky haired friend and his giant key..."That's not possible"... He whispered. _"Impossible? Dear boy you don't know the meaning of the word"._ A familiar voice taunted. One he never wanted to be associated with ever again. Riku grit his teeth furiously. "Where are you?? Show yourself"!! He yelled furiously.

A chuckle answered him instead. _"Now where's the fun in that boy? Instead why don't you try and locate me yourself? You seemed so willing to do everything yourself last time"._ Riku snarled darkly and clenched his fists before he, without so much as a second thought immediately stalked up the stairs. As he did the scent steadily became stronger. "This can't be happening. He's dead...he has to be".... He whispered to himself, praying that it was nothing more than his own imagination... 

Eventually Riku finally climbed the stairs and found himself in a pure white hallway, a carbon copy of the hallway from before. _'Well...you seemed to have not changed since Hollow Bastion. Good. Let it in Riku. Let the Darkness enter your heart once more..."_ The voice taunted. The scent had grown immensely strong before a pool of darkness formed and he appeared, practically towering over Riku, his amber eyes glinting ominously. Riku's eyes widened in horror and he took a step back. "Ansem...you should be dead"! Riku exclaimed. Ansem; The Seeker of Darkness as he had named himself simply smirked and raised his hands . "Foolish child, I can never be truly vanquished. Wherever there is darkness present...I will always be there no matter what". He chuckled smirking at the teen in front of him. Ansem extended a hand towards Riku. "Let the darkness in Riku. Let it overtake you once more; if you are to serve me once again"! Ansem exclaimed with a smirk. Riku's eyes widened before he shook his head and summoned his sword. "No! NEVER AGAIN"!!!! He yelled before he charged forward and raised his sword before he brought it down in an attempt to cleave Ansem's head into. Ansem however simply scoffed and raised his hand. Instead of the sword even touching him a strange force of some kind stopped Riku dead in his tracks. Riku grit his teeth furiously and tried pushing against the force with all of his might. Ansem's smirk however grew and the force became stronger before Riku was suddenly thrown backward violently and went skidding across the floor. 

Riku let out a loud groan but slowly forced himself up with a grunt and glared at Ansem, before he picked up Soul Eater and shifted into a battle stance. Ansem let out a laugh of his own. "You really believe you can defeat me"? He asked with a scoff. Riku simply glared at him and maintained his stance. Ansem hummed before he closed his eyes and summoned his guardian and stared down at the silver haired teen. "Very well; I'll humor you boy". He chuckled 

.................................................................................. 

Sora stared intently at the card, wondering how in the world it had gotten such a clear image of Traverse Town. "So, uh...what should we do"? Goofy asked. Sora said nothing for a minute before he looked at the door. "We check it out". He said resolutely. "Are you sure"? Donald asked. Sora gave him a nod. "Especially if we wanna find Riku and The King". He said. Donald and Goofy both nodded as did Jiminy before the quartet made their way over to the door. As soon as they did Sora went ahead and held the card up. After a second it vanished in a flash of light and the door slowly opened bathing the in light before as one the group walked through, as their vision became obscured by the light before the door slowly closed behind them with a heavy thud leaving the hall empty once more


End file.
